The sound of your heart
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Un baile se acerca y Marinette no sabe que hacer, después de todo tiene dos pies izquierdo. Pero no te preocupes muchacha, que tendrás al mejor instructor, aunque sea una noche. (intento de MARICHAT)


**Bueno, les traigo un intento de MariChat, ya que es mi pareja favorita junto al Adrienette.** **Me inspire en** _ **The Sound**_ **de** _ **The 1975**_ **y** _ **All about us**_ **de** _ **He is we**_ **. Son canciones realmente maravillosas.**

* * *

Marinette se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Las manos le tiritaban y sus uñas corrían peligro cerca de su boca. Pero es que no podría creer lo torpe que podría llegar a ser a veces.

Todo había comenzado hace dos semanas, el baile anual había sido anunciado y el curso de la muchacha debería encargarse de la decoración. Ella como presidenta de curso, tomó varias responsabilidades. Pero había hecho un magnífico trabajo, sin embargo se había quedado sin pareja. Cosa que la desánimo un poco.

-No te preocupes Marinette, sólo disfruta- le dijo Alya.

Como si pudiera. A una semana del evento decidió confeccionar su propio vestido, el cual sería ajustado al cuerpo con algunas aberturas recatadas. ¿Negro o rojo? He ahí el dilema.

-El rojo le sienta, princesa- una exclamación de susto y asombro fueron el origen del pequeño grito. Con la mano en su pecho, se giró a verlo con falsa alegría.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chat Noir?-

-No he podido encontrar a My Lady, así que decidí dar un paseo. Hasta que te vi, te veías muy concentrada- el gato negro se fue acercando hasta el mesón donde tenía el diseño del vestido. Marinette por su parte se regañaba mentalmente por dejar de lado sus deberes como heroína.

-Una lástima que LadyBug no pueda hacerte compañía-

-Deberías estar alegre, te he dejado estar con mi maravillosa presencia- Egocéntrico. La chica sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así que rojo...- dijo la muchacha volviendo al tema principal.

-Sí. Tus bellos ojos resaltarían y tu piel se vería como la nieve más pura-.

Adrien sabía que debía complacer a sus fans, después de todo Marinette era al parecer la única. Hasta que reparó en las fotos que adornaban la habitación.

-Al parecer tengo competencia por el corazón de mi princesa- mencionó burlesco. Aunque Marinette se moría de la vergüenza. Como Chat Noir sabía, el rojo le sentaba. Su sonrojo era prueba fidedigna de su opinión.

Esa noche aquel gato la desconcentro de su plan original. Pero no negaría que fue una excelente compañía y un gran consejero. Después de todo, aquel vestido sería rojo. Rojo como su traje de LadyBug, rojo como la sangre, rojo como el amor que le tenía a Adrien, rojo como sus extraños sentimientos hacia Chat Noir.

Pero por más que todo estuviera listo. Sólo un detalle se le fue de las manos. Y ahora se encontraba desesperada, caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación. La noche siguiente sería el baile y ella se encontraba en una disputa.

-Quizás después de todo no deba ir-

-Vamos Marinette, no es tan grave-

-¿Qué no es grave? El tema es un baile y es el colmo que yo no sepa bailar-.

He ahí su problema principal, había olvidado que ella era dos pies izquierdo si se trataba de moverse a un ritmo determinado. Ella no era una gran bailarina y tenía hechos que respaldaba su afirmación. Una vez le dijeron que parecía un pez fuera del agua con un paro cardíaco o que la estaban electrocutando. Hasta Alya sabía que ese no era su fuerte.

-Debería conseguir un tutor- musito triste. Pero Tikki sólo logró ocultarse.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? Su príncipe ya ha llegado-

-No molestes Chat-

El rubio se le quedó mirando, la chica tenía los labios rojos debido a la presión ejercida sobre estos. Sus ojos no irradiaban esa alegría característica y su tono de voz era tan frío, que incluso lo podría llegar a comparar con el de su padre.

-Dime que sucede Marinette- pronunció muy serio. La aludida le miro y se removió incómoda.

-Ya te había dicho que el baile de mi colegio se acerca-

-Si...-

-Bueno... es que... yo... no sé bailar- por cada palabra su volumen iba bajando. Pero Chat Noir lo encontró un gesto tan tierno, tan Marinette.

El rubio le sonrió con amabilidad y vio su entorno. Tenía una idea. Con una gran fuerza comenzó a mover los muebles que impedían un movimiento fluido en la habitación. La chica tan sólo lo miraba interrogante, hasta que sus miradas chocaron. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio eterno y con aires de príncipe, se inclinó y tendió su mano.

-Mi bella princesa, ¿me concedería este baile?-

-¿Qué?-

-Toma mi mano Marinette-.

Con inseguridad, ella aceptó. Sentir la calidez de aquel contacto, pensar en lo tersa que sería su piel si aquel traje de héroe no le estorbara. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y tan sólo se concentró en ayudar a su princesa.

-Puedes subirte a mis pies- le propuso en un susurro. Marinette estaba tan avergonzada, pero tenía la plena confianza en él. En su pequeño gato negro.

El tiempo entre ellos se hacía mágico y su compañía era única. Tan sólo giraban de vez en cuando y unos cuantos pasos para desplazarse. Era un vals. El chico sentía la calidez y el palpitar del corazón de la contraria. Lo tenía embelesado en aquel momento, donde se mostraba frágil y tan femenina. Dispuesta a todo. Ahora ¿por qué su corazón se aceleraba por tenerle cerca? Estaba tan seguro de su amor hacia LadyBug como el rojo le sentaba a la muchacha. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sus manos viajaban hacia la curva de la cintura? ¿Por qué su agarre se hacía más fuerte? ¿Por qué la acercaba a su cuerpo, eliminando distancias? ¿Qué estabas haciendo Adrien?

La muchacha desplazó sus manos hasta la parte posterior del cuello de Chat Noir. Cada uno sostenía una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Los pasos de baile iban desapareciendo y se detuvieron. El ritmo de su corazón era bien percibido por el otro. Sin saber sus acciones, su mano viajó hasta aquella mejilla tan suave, o eso imaginaba. Sus rostros se iban acercando hasta que sus alientos se iban mezclando con el otro. Y por fin sus labios se juntaron en aquel esperado beso. Un toque simple, amable y maravilloso. Mejor de lo que pudieron imaginar. Ahí estaban ellos a la dos de la mañana, siendo cómplices de una pasión inexplorada, siendo mártires de sus conciencias, siendo uno por una vez en la vida. Marinette tan sólo se dejó llevar y se agarró tan fuerte como pudo, como si la vida dependiera de ello. Pero el oxígeno se agotaba y la separación era inminente.

Pero nadie esperaba que el silencio incómodo no estuviera. Sólo estaban ahí, otra vez mirándose, intentando recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

-Debo irme-

-¿Te veré?-

-Siempre-

Sólo le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche de París. Marinette soltó un suspiro de enamoramiento.

-Creo que Adrien tiene competencia- dijo Tikki una vez que salió de su escondite.

-No lo creo Tikki- con la sonrisa más radiante se fue a conciliar el sueño.

Como siempre sucedía, el día siguiente llegó tan rápido que la mayoría se encontraba arreglándose para el evento. Marinette por su parte arreglo su peinado que era uno alzado para dejar ver los detalles del vestido. Un escote en forma de corazón, pero con sectores de telas que llegaban a formar un cuello. La espalda abierta, dejando a la vista una gran figura. Sus labios rojos y una sombra natural en sus ojos. Estaba lista.

Cuando bajó, sus padres la elogiaron, se veía bella. La chica le agradeció y junto a su amiga fueron al baile. Cuando llegó, todos la miraron de forma discreta, pero es que la muchacha había deslumbrado. Y Adrien no podía salir del asombro, tan sólo había visto el diseño pero no lo había visto puesto. Cuando vio la oportunidad, se acercó a ella.

-Te ves hermosa Marinette, el rojo te sienta- le dijo mientras la admiraba de cerca.

-Gracias Adrien, alguien ya me lo había mencionado- mencionó con una sonrisa.

-¿Me concedería este baile, princesa?- había salido tan natural que Adrien no reparó en el hecho de que había actuado como su álter ego.

-Claro- ella se acercó y tomó su mano con firmeza y confianza.

Como si estuvieran rememorando la noche anterior, como si todo fuera igual. La misma intensidad, el mismo ambiente donde se sentían solos en su universo, comenzaron a bailar vals.

-¿Sabes qué Adrien? Eres un excelente maestro de baile- musitó la muchacha recostada sobre el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué?- mencionó temeroso de que hubiera sido descubierto.

-Porque conozco el sonido de tu corazón, lo reconocería en cualquier lado-

El chico le sonrió como Chat Noir y la volvió a besar. Porque sabía que su princesa era única, porque ella capaz de reconocerle entre tanta oscuridad. Porque siempre serían él y ella. Ya que ella no era la única que había hecho descubrimientos, ¿o ella pensaba que no vio a su Kwami intentando ocultarse esa noche?


End file.
